Suck on This
by CinnaTwistYaoi
Summary: In high school many wonderful things happen. For Naruto it's meeting a dark haired teen who loves sucking on lollipops. How exactly will this romance play out? Bad Language, Bl, Abuse and yaoi. SasuNaru, KankuKiba and others! Short Haitus


_**Suck on This**_

_Chapter one- Candy Man_

Naruto recalled the events from the past 10 months. His heart ached loudly in his ears. Everything was so normal before all of this happened, before he fell in love with a monster. Before he became a monster himself and before he realized he was homosexual. He was a normal teen, with friends, rivals, enemies and crushes. Crushes on girls he might add. He was being raised by his older brother who was working desperately so that Naruto could attend college and in order to put food on the table. The blonde devoted himself to his studies in order to do all he could to help.

Then he met him.

It was the raven haired Adonis' first day at school and he had captured everyone's attention. His skin was milky pale and was completely blemish less. He had thick long dark eyelashes that emphasized his deep obsidian eyes. His lips were a pale pink and his hair was neither blue nor black. The silky glossy locks fell in a naturally impossible style that probably could never be imitated. He had perfect bangs that highlighted his naturally high cheek bones.

The blonde fell, fell so hard he swore the entire class room shook that day. The day he was mesmerized and captivated by Sasuke Uchiha.

-10 months ago-

"Naruto Uzumaki..? " A deep voice inquired. The Blonde turned his attention to the person who called out his name. To his shock and delight it was the very attractive new kid, Sasuke Uchiha. The tall raven was sucking on a lollipop his lips smirking deliciously around the treat. "Our brother's attended high school together." He clarified.

Unfortunately, Naruto's brain was too fried from the male's sudden appearance to comprehend this. Instead the teen just stared at those delicious smirking lips, lips that seemed to be forming words. Sasuke removed the lollipop from his mouth and rested it again the blonde's. "Oi dobe, are you listening to me?" He said in an amused tone.

Naruto suddenly snapped back into awareness. He clenched his fist and glared at the Uchiha. His face was flushed from embarrassment. " WHO'RE YOU CALLING DOBE TEME?!" He exploded. Sasuke gave a dark chuckle and just pushed the candy into the 'dobes' mouth.

" Why you of course."

Naruto's face went fully red as the sweetness melted on his tongue.

"You're funny Uzumaki" Naruto's heart skipped a beat. "-and pretty cute, I'll be seeing you after school okay, Naruto?"

The blonde just stared at the raven teen in disbelief. Sasuke took hold of the end of the lollipop and guided Naruto into nodding. After receiving the confirmation he waved good bye and sauntered off to his next class. He opened another lollipop and placed it in his mouth. He was sure his target was much sweeter.

A whistle sounded behind Naruto. "Nice piece of ass there." The whistler remarked.

The blonde growled and bit down on the candy, hard. Damn that teme, who did he think he was treating him like that! And the raven thought that he would be seeing him after school? What a joke! He could try again in the next life! He tore his book out of his locker and threw it in his bag. When he slammed the locker door he revealed the smug face of his best friend Kiba.

"Angry?"

Naruto glared at his best friend and ground his teeth only to be delightfully surprised at the sweetness that exploded into his mouth. Only then did he realize he was eating Sasuke's lollipop and worst, Kiba had SEEN!

"Nice to see you still remember your best friend's name douche bag!" The brunette beamed. He threw a casual arm around his best friend and dragged him close. "You sneaky bastard, got your eyes on the new guy already have you." He whispered hotly.

Kiba Inuzuka was Naruto's best friend and one of the most attractive males in school. In a completely animalistic way mind you. The male was brimming with confidence and energy and was also a smug son-of-a-bitch when he wanted to be. And he just happened to 'want to be' around Naruto.

"You fag I don't swing that way." He swatted Kiba off.

"You don't swing what way?" He looked at the blonde incredulously. "You mean you're not attracted to an incredible sex God of a man who happens to be the universal definition of 'sex-on-legs'"

Naruto choked on a piece of candy and flushed at his friend lack of sensitivity.

"Whose 'sex on legs' you unfaithful mutt?"

Kiba whirled around to see his boyfriend looking down at him amused. It was Kiba's turn to choke. "Kanku you ass where has you been all day!" the younger brunette huffed.

Kankuro laughed and offered his hand to his lover. "Looking for you of course, now who's this sex God stealing my babe's attention?"

"Naruto's new hunky of a man Sasuke Uchiha!" Kiba laughed. "Though the only sex God I see... Is right in front of me."

The two brunettes shared an intense lust filled eye contact broken when Naruto cleared his throat. Kankuro whistled looking at Naruto in approval. "Damn Blondie, who knew you were such a smooth operator!"

"I'm not gay!" the blonde hissed.

"Weren't singing that tune while you were sucking on his lollipop-"

The blonde jumped at Kiba and tackled him to the floor. Kankuro stepped aside in time to enjoy watching the two teens fight for dominance. In the end Kiba had him pinned and was sitting on the abdomen of the blonde throwing a temper tantrum.

"Gosh Naruto is that really necessary" Asked a lazy voice, glancing back awkwardly Naruto saw his friend Shikamaru.

"Yes it is completely Necessary Shika." The blonde said in all seriousness.

Kankuro laughed before offering a hand to his lover, helping him up. The two just shared a wordless moment together. Kiba and Kankuro were the two gayest people Naruto knew. They were also two of the _manliest _people Naruto knew. For the past 6 months he watched their infatuation grow into what can only be described as true love.

"You're a needy boyfriend you know that?" Kankuro laughed lightly.

Kiba ran a finger nail carefully through the make up on his partners face and smirked. "You know…you're pretty needy yourself. Especially when I start to….." The smaller male's eyes flickered suggestively.

Kankuro's face went blank for a moment, he checked his watch. "Not enough hours in the day." He muttered dragging his lover off to a more _Private _setting.

Shikamaru sighed loudly catching the blonde's attention. "You'd think six months in they'd learn some restraint, so troublesome." Naruto shook his head and laughed. At least he knew his best friend was healthy. The two started towards their next class together. They were silent. "How's your arm?" Shikamaru finally asked. Naruto froze for a short second before beaming at him. He moved his arm in a pitch like motion. "Its great thanks for asking!" He beamed. Warm brown eyes narrowed before Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…"

They finally split up going their separate ways and Naruto felt his face relax. He really didn't want to think about this anymore. He shoved his hand in his pocket and just let his mind relax for a moment.

"Hey panty waist." 

Only for a moment. The blonde paused and turned to look at the pale black haired boy. He placed a hand on his hip and he felt his arm twinge in pain. "What do you want?"

The slim teen walked towards Naruto with a painfully fake smile. "Awe Naru chan is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?"

"Ex boyfriend." The blonde corrected. He took a step back turning away. " Listen Sai we broke up 3 months ago, get over it and move on with your life."

"Don't be like that Naruto baby." A pale hand reached for Naruto's. The blonde took another step away causing Sai to frown. "So I can't touch you but the Uchiha can?" He said rather coldly. Naruto flinched involuntarily.

"Hey jack ass! What'd I say about you talking to my brother!"

The raven looked back to see at a fiery red head. He gave one of his famous fake smiles.  
"Nice to see you again Kyuubi san~"

The red head glared. "Nice to see me my _ass- _You want me to break your fucking jaw?"

Naruto looked at his older brother slightly relieved but at the same time panicked. Kyuubi always had a short fuse and when it came to Sai he was absolutely sure the red head would send him to the hospital if given the chance. Naruto walked over to his brother lightly patting his chest. "Neh Nii-chan he wasn't doing anything, we were both on our way to class right Sai?"

"That's right Kyuubi san! I don't know why you're so cranky today did your boyfriend finally realize what a dirty slut you are and dump you?"

Naruto groaned loudly.

"Actually-"The red head smirked.

"What did you just say?" Naruto slowly turned around and sure enough right behind Kyuubi was his older brother's boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha.

"He was parking the car" Kyuubi smirked down at the black haired teen with a murderous intend.

"You aren't talking badly about my boyfriend now are you, Sai?" 

Sai stuffed his hands in his pocket and gave one of his signature fake smiles. "I believe I am Itachi san."

Was the raven asking to be punched in the face? Everyone in the entire school- No the entire country new not to angry either of these people. Kyuubi had a very violent reputation whilst Itachi had a very… 'Interesting' way of doing things.

"You lookin for a fight?" Kyuubi asked not hesitating to advance closer. Carefully Naruto looked from Kyuubi to Sai to Itachi then back to Kyuubi. "Nii-Chan you don't have to bother yourself with Sai you know he isn't um..."  
"Smart?" Itachi finished.

Sai frowned and looked back at the blonde. "Like you're one to talk who's the one barely passing high school and Itachi, dropping out of collage to take care of a common slut-"

Bam. Itachi gripped Kyuubi's arm from the back and Naruto clung from it in the front. Even with the dramatic decrease in the punches power Sai was still knocked back with a bloody nose.

"Don't you dare talk to my brother or boy friend like that, or next time it'll be YOU in the Hospital!" He growled.

People scrambled avoiding their gaze, shuffling quickly to their next period. "You should realize your position by now." Itachi added moving swiftly next to his lover.  
Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "That wasn't necessary." e mumbled

The red head looked down protectively at his little brother. "I beg to fucking differ." Naruto glared at the older Uzumaki. Kyuubi smiled sheepishly. "Oh come on Naruto! Not the face I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself please don't look at me like that! Look I even brought your favorite lunch today! I put all your favorites and even have miso ramen at home- Don't give me those eyes!-." Kyuubi begged as the blond looked away. He repeatedly asked for forgiveness.

Sai scrambled up and ran pass the three with out saying anything. "You should really learn to ignore those kind of comments...I'm use to them." Naruto muttered into the red head's chest as Kyuubi held him tightly.

"No way kit! I'll waste anyone who tries to look down on you, or on our family!"

Naruto tapped his foot and gave his brother an impatient look. "Aren't you late for work?"

Kyuubi's face went blank for a few seconds then the red head glanced at his watch. "Crap I totally forgot Boss is going to skin me alive!"

Flicking Naruto's forehead the red head placed a bento in the blonde's hands. He nuzzled their noses together making the blonde flush before running off at his boyfriend's heels. The blonde was lucky to have such an over protective brother looking after him. For some reason The Naruto felt even more tired then before. Shifting his bag on his back the boy walked off to his next class.

Hopefully he wouldn't run into Sai for the rest of the day. Even though that was unlikely due to the fact Sai was in a great deal of the blonde's classes and made it a point to stalk to blonde frequently.

As the teen made it to his third period he was shocked to see a very stoic Sai holding his face as he waited for the blonde.

"Uzumaki Naruto you're late."

Naruto scratched his head and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei my brother had to talk to me about something."

"Kyuubi san?" the silver haired man said. "Well fine just don't make it happen again."

The blonde bowed hastily. "Yes sir!"

Quickly Naruto scrambled up to the empty seat next to Sai.

Much to his disappointment it was the only one left. "Nice to see you again Naruto Kun~" The boy sung. Naruto sighed and opened his school bag pulling out his books. "What ever..."


End file.
